


What's Your Answer?

by broken_sunshine



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-11 06:30:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12929490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_sunshine/pseuds/broken_sunshine
Summary: Meredith asks Jo an important question.





	What's Your Answer?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own GA or the characters.

Jo and Meredith are scrubbing in when Meredith asks Jo. "What would your answer have been?" 

"What?" Jo asks confused about what she's talking about. 

"Alex. If you weren't married what would your answer been?" Meredith asks again, but in more detail. 

"Oh, that. I think I still would have refused after the first time because I was young, but who knows? I mean I was nineteen when I was married. I definitely would have said yes a few years ago. I wish I could marry him and have that whole life with him." Jo confesses. 

"I wish you guess could too. You'll be able to when all of this is over. You're almost there, Jo." Meredith leaves her to think about that. Meredith was right. She was in the process of getting a divorce. Once that was done she could finally done what she wanted to do. Marry Alex and have a family with him.


End file.
